<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>流星光底 by Narikso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984254">流星光底</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso'>Narikso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>有些文注定写不完比如这篇<br/>挖坑不填确实挺爽的 想个开头爽完就行了</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Sardinia/Erin(IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>流星光底</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Orion在盘算着是否要扣光Erin剩下的一点年薪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erin见Orion陷入沉思不理他，急得大叫：“我说的是真的！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion喉咙里像是卡了一个铁做的鱼刺，半天没蹦出来一个字，他良好的心理素质让他逐渐镇定下来，整理了Erin刚才说的一长串奇妙故事：“你是说你喝醉了把Sardinia给睡了？还给了钱？现在让我们拍拍屁股赶紧跑路？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erin严肃地点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“真的假的？”Orion打死都不信那个贤王肯被人睡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“当然是真的啊！”Erin拽着自己柔软的耳垂给Orion看，“我没带钱，把我最值钱的耳坠压床头了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sardinia什么反应？“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“他没醒。”Erin说完后恍然大悟，“我要是不把耳坠压在那里，他是不是不知道他被我睡了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>刚巧进来收拾花瓶的侍女听见了，情不自禁说了句：“哇，渣男！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion一时不知道该说什么，他闭上眼睛，想了想Lama的国库里有多少财产可以赔，又换算了一下Erin要没工资给他打工多少年才还得起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他一把按住收拾行李的Erin：“去道歉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么？不可能！嘶——”Erin连忙跳开，却扯到了伤口，疼得呲牙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在双方诡异的沉默后，Orion跟Erin同时开口：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你是被睡了吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是我睡的他！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion斟酌措辞：“……总之吃亏的是你对吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我没有，我交了钱的。”Erin说的义正言辞，仿佛Orion玷污了他们肮脏的金钱交易。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion耸耸肩，坐回椅子上：“你打算怎么办？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“跑。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“恩……总感觉不像你的风格啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion总觉得哪里有点奇怪，依Erin对Sardinia不待见程度来看，Erin要不会回来表现出更大的偏见和怨气，要不就是狠狠刮Sardinia一层皮，总之不可能一回来就想跑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“别说了，赶紧收拾收拾走人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion好心提醒：“走也是一周后，别忘了有会要开。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion不走Erin不可能走，Erin眼泪汪汪地抱着他打包好的一坨衣服，绝望地在地上滚了一圈，像一个要不到糖吃的小孩：“可恶！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>房门被敲响，Erin躺在地上耍赖，侧过头就看到了打开门的Sardinia，一声喊叫硬生生憋在喉头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion站起来上前几步，挡住了不争气的Erin：“真是喜欢吓人的稀客啊，怎么不通报一声。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sardinia笑容可掬，掏出礼物盒：“昨晚你的侍卫好像把东西丢了，我买了一个新的送给他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion接下后若无其事地寒暄着。Sardinia笑眯眯地，Orion从来没见过跟他交谈三句以上的Sardinia保持过微笑，看来事情非同小可。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erin慢吞吞爬起来，伤口是真的疼，他倒吸一口冷气，习惯性拍了拍屁股，然后疼得想杀人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion瞥了一眼Erin，他的侍卫扶着桌子，手伸向背后。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion沉声警告道：“Erin。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sardinia当然察觉到Erin想要干什么，人在心情糟糕的时候杀意总是隐藏不好，他倒是不在意，不如说挺有趣的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lama高层公敌Sardinia说：“快换个侍卫吧，这个不行。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一句话惹怒两个人，Erin掰断了桌角，Orion的声音冷下来：“为什么这么说？Erin无论哪方面都是最出色的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sardinia抬手示意Orion别再说了：“我不想看你护犊子，你让Erin来说怎么样？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>突然被提及的Erin在两人的注视下，咬着嘴唇后退几步，最后心一横打开窗户跳了下去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哎呀，他气急败坏之后是这样子吗？”Sardinia饶有兴趣地问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你们究竟怎么回事？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sardinia毫不客气打算走了：“那我先告辞了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好好听人说话啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sardinia食指抵住嘴唇，淡粉色的眼睛里流露着算计：“他不想说就算了，我可没有不解风情到这种地步。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Orion在之后听到Sardinia说，“还要考虑聘礼是什么呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有些文注定写不完比如这篇<br/>挖坑不填确实挺爽的 想个开头爽完就行了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>